


Louve et Prince

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Animagus Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Jacinthe Potter est prisonnière, après être tombée dans une embuscade par des mangemorts elle est obligée de participer dans un rituel, une fois encore, et ce rituel au lieu de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, l'envoie dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres existe, sauf que ce n'est pas son ennemi Tom Jedusor mais un plus dangereux encore, Sauron. Prisonnière des orcs, sous le joug d'Azog, la jeune fille rencontre Béorn qui la sauve. Ce n'est que des années après qu'elle revoie son geôlier, alors qu'il est après une certaine compagnie. Pourra t'elle rester à l'écart face au combat qui s'annonce ? La paix dont elle profite avec Béorn prendra t'elle le dessus ?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

La mort, une pensée si familière pour Jacinthe Potter, non seulement la jeune sorcière descendait d'une famille qui avait toujours été proche de cette entité, mais en plus un sorcier puissant, mais fou, Voldemort avait juré sa mort alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Il avait échoué, mais il s'était sans aucun doute entêté et l'avait chassé pour la plus grande partie de sa vie depuis. Elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à quelques années de répit, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, chez les Dursley, et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle n'aurait pas préféré Voldemort. Elle avait espéré, follement visiblement, qu'avec la mort de Voldemort elle pourrait enfin connaître la paix. Elle avait eu tort, moins d'un an après et elle semblait être sur le point de mourir.

Luttant contre les chaines qui la maintenait contre les murs de la salle de rituel, Jacinthe se sentit envahie par le désespoir, elle savait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas revenir, elle le savait tous les horcruxes étaient détruits, elle s'en était assurée, néanmoins elle savait aussi que ce rituel était puissant. Au cours de ce qui aurait du être sa septième année à Poudlard et qui avait été une année de fuite, Jacinthe avait lu beaucoup de livres sur un tas de sujets différents, pour avoir une idée vis à vis des horcruxes leur position et comment les détruire majoritairement, néanmoins elle avait aussi cherché un moyen de finir cette guerre sans grande bataille ou grand combat qui faisait beaucoup trop de morts à son goût. Une possibilité pour réussir cela avait été les rituels, anciens et plus ou moins interdits en Angleterre, majoritairement à cause de l'influence de Dumbledore, pour sa plus grande déception aucun n'avait pu réunir les horcruxes, les détruire ou achever Voldemort. Il y avait des possibilités bien sûr mais il aurait fallu qu'elle soit jugée sur ses intentions, le moindre doute et c'était la mort et si elle n'avait pas eu, trop, de souci à l'idée de mourir au combat, ça avait semblé être sa principale option après tout, elle avait été déterminé à s'assurer que ce soit bien fini, que si elle doive mourir pour le faire tomber, alors qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'il se relève ensuite. Les rituels n'avaient pas offert ça. Elle avait néanmoins pu vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de l'âme de Jedusor parmi eux, et elle en connaissait donc beaucoup sur les rituels, et là c'était pas bon du tout. Elle sentait la magie envahir la pièce et ça la terrifiait, elle savait que même si quelqu'un venait à son secours ce serait trop tard. La magie était trop puissante, trop présente, elle ne pouvait pas lutter, elle était déjà à bout de force, non seulement elle avait été blessé lors de l'embuscade mais en plus ils avaient pris beaucoup de son sang pour ce rituel.

Elle avait tellement de regrets à présent qu'elle allait mourir, ne pas avoir essayé de connaître d'avantage Teddy et Andromeda était en haut de la liste, ne pas avoir vécu également mais une part d'elle regrettait aussi le fait qu'elle n'allait jamais rencontrer  _Léo_ , un homme qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses rêves depuis ses quatorze ans, ils n'avaient jamais échangé leurs prénoms, elle avait été trop méfiante à l'époque et il n'avait pas été mieux. Il avait décidé de l'appeler  _Jade_ en raison de ses yeux verts et elle avait choisi de l'appeler  _Léo_ à cause de ses cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient à une crinière, avec les années ils avaient appris à se faire confiance, un peu en tout cas néanmoins ils n'avaient échangé leurs véritables noms, continué à discuter de choses tranquilles, parfois de leurs peurs mais jamais rien de trop personnel. Elle ne savait pas pour lui, mais Jacinthe appréciait vraiment le fait qu'elle pouvait être légère avec lui, sans avoir un énorme poids sur les épaules comme elle avait depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Il était charmant et elle aurait voulu lui parler d'avantage.

Néanmoins c'était trop tard, les mangemorts avaient invoqué la magie, invoquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Jacinthe voyait que ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu, elle était presque sûre qu'un tel portail n'était pas supposé se produire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire cependant, attachée comme elle était, affaiblie également, la sorcière aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes était totalement impuissante, surtout vu que sa baguette était brisée, une partie de sa magie avait été brisée avec. Après la majorité d'une sorcière la perte de ses baguettes laisser une trace sur la magie de la sorcière en question, ça blessait et ça affaiblissait grandement. Elle était donc forcée de regarder la mort de ses bourreaux et bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre affection pour eux, les voir mourir ainsi, les voir se faire détruire de l'intérieur par la magie... c'était plus qu'un peu perturbant... Leurs sorts ne sortirent pas de son esprit mais elle était plus concernée pour elle pour le coup, après tout le portail n'avait pas disparu, même après la mort de ceux qui avaient lancé le rituel, et elle était la seule personne vivante dans la pièce. 

 

Jacinthe ne se souviendrait jamais de ce qui c'était passé par la suite, de son aspiration par le portail ou de son voyage, pas plus que de son arrivée, brutale en Terre du Milieu, devant une des pires personnes imaginables. Azog, l'orque pâle. Son corps épuisé mais libéré de ses chaînes se transformant de suite en la forme qui lui prodiguait tant de réconfort : sa forme animagus : une louve noire avec des poils rouges, particulièrement au niveau des pattes et du museau, et des yeux émeraudes. 

"Quel merveilleux présent. Nous n'avions presque plus de Changeur de Peau." se réjouit Azog en noir parler. Il l'avait après tout vu se changer de femme en louve. "Mettez la dans les cages, avec des chaînes pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir." il ordonna et son peuple s'exécuta avec plaisir, anxieux de voir les prochains combats, voir changeur de peaux et warg combattre était un plaisir certain pour eux. 

 

"Qu'est ce que ... ?" s'interrogea Jacinthe à son réveil, pouvant à peine bouger sous la douleur elle sentait néanmoins que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se retrouvant sous forme humaine mais dans une cage avec un grand homme, elle n'avait jamais été grande mais même lui était plus grand que la normale elle en était sûre, était un bon indicateur franchement, les chaînes à ses poignets aidaient aussi.

"Chut petite louve, chut." il dit en la prenant contre lui, il était blessé gravement mais il allait faire de son mieux pour la rassurer, elle était comme lui, et il n'était plus seul. Il n'avait pas pu protéger sa famille mais il la protégerait elle, elle qui n'était qu'une enfant à ses yeux et qui avait besoin d'être protégée vu les blessures et les cicatrices qu'il pouvait voir. "Je suis Béorn."

* * *

 

Fili avait eu depuis très jeune des étranges rêves avec une fille puis jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, il en avait parlé à sa mère Dis, à son oncle Thorin et bien sûr à son jeune frère Kili mais ils n'avaient jamais pu expliquer pourquoi il faisait de tels rêves, en réalité il s'en moquait du pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Ça l'avait fait pendant un temps, ou en tout cas ça il avait vu  _Jade_ moins souvent et elle avait été très indistincte à sa vue, sans compter le fait qu'elle avait semblé désespéré, elle ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller, ça l'avait marqué et inquiété, néanmoins elle ne voulait rien dire et Fili ne voulait pas la pousser non plus. Oui il était un nain, un prince qui aimait faire des blagues et se mêler de tout sans un grand sens du tact, néanmoins il voyait que son amie n'était pas bien et que ce n'était pas en la forçant à faire quoique ce soit qu'il arrangerait les choses. Même si il avait du mal à la croire lorsqu'elle lui disait que lui parlant de sa vie à Ered Luin l'aidait énormément, il obéissait néanmoins. Elle avait l'air moins effrayé et plus vivante quand il le faisait, alors il le faisait volontiers. 

Les années passèrent mais les rêves continuèrent, sauf qu'elle avait l'air moins terrifiée après quelques années, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé de ce qui c'était passé à part pour dire qu'elle était vivante et libre et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Fili était heureux de voir que son amie trouvait une sorte de paix. Avec le temps ils se faisaient entièrement confiance néanmoins il y avait des sujets qu'ils évitaient, peu désireux d'en parler pour une raison ou une autre, ça leur allait, ça allait dans les deux sens en plus donc c'était bon. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé leurs noms, appréciant tous les deux quoique pour des raisons différentes l'anonymat qu'ils avaient avec l'autre, bien que Fili soit au courant que  _Jade_ puisse faire de la magie et que Jacinthe sache que  _Léo_ était nain de haut rang. Ils ne se voyaient pas toutes les nuits, mais les nuits où c'était le cas, c'était agréable, discuter avec quelqu'un qui les comprenait ou qui simplement écoutait ce qu'ils n'osaient pas toujours dire à leurs proches de peur de les blesser, ou de s'énerver selon les cas et les tempéraments. 

 _Jade_ était donc au courant que  _Léo_ était sur une sorte de quête mais elle n'avait pas demandé quoi, elle savait juste que c'était important pour lui, vu qu'il voulait rendre sa mère et son oncle heureux, même si il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait pour lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu particulièrement souvent depuis le début de la quête, quelques fois bien sûr néanmoins Fili ne dormait pas de manière assez régulière pour que ce soit possible, contrairement à Jacinthe qui avait plus ou moins le même emploi du temps. Néanmoins même si Fili voyageait en Terre du Milieu, ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'ils se croiseraient. 

 

Fili attendait avec le reste de la compagnie le retour de leur cambrioleur, de Bilbon Sacquet, le hobbit qui avait sauvé la vie de son oncle quelques jours auparavant, avant qu'il ne puisse se faire tuer par Azog qui n'était, malheureusement, pas mort mais toujours bien déterminé à détruire la lignée de Durin. Ils devaient être prudents, même si les aigles leur avaient donné un peu d'avance, leurs blessures, reçues lors du combat des géants de pierre, dans la cité des gobelins, ou dans l'affrontement avec les orques et les wargs, les ralentissaient un peu. Ce qui avait permis à Azog et aux siens de les rattraper. Bilbon étant apparemment le plus discret d'entre eux, était donc parti en reconnaissance et ils attendaient impatiemment son retour, craignant que leur ami n'ait été trouvé par l'orque pâle.

Il revint avec de mauvaises nouvelles, Azog était à moins de deux lieux d'eux, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Mais il y avait pire, le hobbit était tout agité, il avait vu autre chose. 

"Quelle forme cela avait il ?" demanda Gandalf surprenant la compagnie, quoique au final ils auraient du s'y attendre, le magicien semblait connaître tout le monde. "Un loup ? Ou plutôt comme un ours ?"

"Oui, un ours, mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros." acquiesça Bilbon.

"Vous saviez pour cette bête ?" s'exclama Bofur choqué et inquiet. "Et c'est quoi cette histoire à propos d'un loup ?"

"Il y a une maison." dit Gandalf après un moment de réflexion ou le reste de la compagnie avait commencé à se disputer sur le chemin à prendre, la fatigue et la douleur, ainsi que l'empressement d'arriver à Erebor les rendait tout plus susceptible qu'à l'ordinaire. "Pas très loin d'ici ou nous pourrions trouver refuge."

"La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ?" demanda Thorin qui était fatigué des secrets du magicien. 

"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou il nous tuera." répondit Gandalf. 

"Quel choix avons nous ?" demanda Thorin au moment même où un hurlement d'ours retentit, proche, trop proche.

"Aucun, nous devons surtout prier que Jacinthe soit là, elle est la seule à pouvoir le calmer." dit simplement Gandalf.

Ils se mirent à courir, suivant Gandalf, sans discussion, fuyant l'ours et aussi les orques. La maison dont avait parlé Gandalf était dans la vallée, dans, protégée par des arbres et des murs, dévoilant une fois dans  la propriété un magnifique jardin, néanmoins aucun d'entre ne s'attarda sur de telles choses, bien plus préoccupés par l'ours géant derrière. Ils devaient entrer dans la maison. Bombur, Fili et Kili furent les premiers à arriver aux portes, mais elles étaient closes et qu'importe à quel point ils appuyaient dessus, elles ne cédaient pas. Mais alors que l'ours se rapprochait elles s'ouvrirent de l'intérieur. Pris par leur élan, Fili et Kili tombèrent, sur une jeune femme, très familière pour Fili.

" _Jade._ " il souffla, rencontrant son regard émeraude une seconde avant que les nains derrière ne les remettent debout, la femme y compris, même si elle n'était probablement pas une femme de la race des hommes vu qu'elle faisait la taille de Fili, un peu plus petite même. 

"Entrez vite, je vais le voir." dit la jeune femme après avoir murmuré elle aussi le surnom de Fili. Les nains tentèrent bien de l'en empêcher, ils ne la connaissaient pas mais leur peuple était protecteur envers les femmes, néanmoins elle les esquiva aisément. Évitant même le chef de la compagnie, Thorin. 

Ils la regardèrent, prêts à fermer les portes au moindre signe, avancer sans la moindre hésitation vers l'ours qui chargeait, avant de se transformer à son tour en louve, une louve plus grande que la normale et avec un pelage assez particulier, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Et alors qu'ils s'attendaient presque à un combat entre les deux prédateurs, il n'y eut rien de tout cela, la louve se coucha devant l'ours, dévoilant sa nuque au passage. Il la sentit, déjà plus calme, lui lécha la tête avant de la pousser à se lever pour aller patrouiller avec lui. Laissant derrière eux un magicien, un hobbit, et un groupe de nain.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Ori une fois bien à l'intérieur, les portes fermées, au cas où. Les deux animaux étaient un peu trop gros aux yeux des nains. 

"Ça, c'est nos hôtes." dit Gandalf qui ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les visages des nains et de Bilbon. "L'ours s'appelle Béorn, et la louve est Jacinthe. Ce sont des changeurs de peau. Béorn est parfois un énorme ours brun et parfois un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

"Ce n'est pas naturel." cette phrase prononcé par Dori qui craignait tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas bien failli faire craquer Fili,  _Jade_ ou plutôt Jacinthe lui avait un peu parlé des Dursley et de la manière dont ils l'avaient traité et il ne l'avait pas bien vécu à l'époque. Encore plus en colère par le fait qu'il ne pouvait même pas se venger, Jacinthe était son amie quelque soit son nom et il ne laisserait pas quiconque parler mal d'elle. "Ils sont soumis à des maléfices." continuait d'ailleurs le nain, ignorant de la colère du blond, cependant avant qu'il ne puisse agir, ou être stoppé par Kili qui lui avait reconnu les signes chez son frère, Gandalf intervint. 

"Ne dîtes pas de bêtises. Ils ne sont soumis qu'à leur propre enchantement." dit Gandalf avec une trace de colère dans son apparence. "Bien à présent, tâchez de dormir, vous tous, vous ne craignez rien ici cette nuit."

"Fee." demanda doucement Kili une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux allongés sur la paille, côte à côte comme toujours. "C'est elle pas vrai ?" il demanda curieux, le brun avait toujours voulu connaître l'amie précieuse de son frère et il était heureux d'en avoir enfin l'occasion, quoiqu'il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. 

"Oui c'est elle Kee, maintenant dors." dit Fili qui se demandait si il allait pouvoir suivre son propre conseil avec ses pensées dans tous les sens. Il n'était sûr que de deux choses, Jade était bien Jacinthe et ce séjour chez Béorn allait être unique en son genre.


	2. Chapter 2

Les odeurs, les sons, la course, tout cela était familier et tellement rassurant pour Jacinthe. Se transformer en louve était normal, quelque chose qu'elle faisait au moins une fois tous les jours, c'était nécessaire pour protéger leur maison, pour se protéger, mais c'était aussi agréable, un échappatoire. De son temps à Poudlard, si longtemps auparavant, elle avait adoré voler, pour la liberté que lui prodiguait la vitesse surtout, c'était la même chose lorsqu'elle se mettait à courir alors qu'elle était louve. Si libérateur et agréable. Courir auprès de Béorn était génial aussi, c'était indescriptible, une complicité existait entre eux et c'était bien. Jacinthe était heureuse pour ses moments, et là ça l'aidait à tenir vu que tout se passait apparemment en même temps, l'arrivée de  _Léo_ chez elle, chez eux, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le rencontrer, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se parlaient plus de soixante ans, et elle adorait leurs discussions néanmoins le voir arriver comme ça...c'était inattendu et elle ne savait pas comment réagir, du coup elle avait décidé d'éviter un peu les nains pour faire le point au moins cette nuit, son père adoptif, Béorn, lui avait juste donné la possibilité, parce que le calmer même sans se transformer en louve, pour elle c'était possible, facile même, néanmoins elle avait choisi ça et elle ne le regrettait pas. Une part d'elle était bien évidemment curieuse envers le nain avec qui elle avait tant parlé, une autre était plus appréhensive qu'autre chose. Le rencontrer maintenant, ça le rendait réel, plus uniquement un ami qu'elle voyait en rêve, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Jacinthe n'avait pas eu à parler à beaucoup de gens depuis leur fuite du camp d'Azog, Béorn était en général le seul humain qu'elle voyait et avec qui elle communiquait, avec l'exception de ses rêves, et des rares visites des magiciens pour la convaincre d'aider, et à présent... elle ne savait pas comment agir. 

Le fait que Azog était dans les parages n'aidait pas non plus. Elle avait haï Voldemort, elle avait détesté l'homme qui lui avait pris ses parents, qui l'avait chassé et qui avait voulu la tuer. Oui elle l'avait haï mais elle ne l'avait jamais craint, elle avait craint pour ses proches bien sûr mais pour elle même, non pas vraiment, elle avait su que c'était une possibilité mais elle avait tellement risqué sa vie que c'était presque attendu d'elle à ce point, faire tomber Voldemort et mourir avec lui. Azog,... il était différent. Voldemort elle l'avait compris, à sa plus grande horreur mais oui elle comprenait qui il était, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'elle avait eu un pouvoir sur Voldemort, il l'avait craint parce qu'il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à lui échapper si souvent, il l'avait attribué à la chance, mais il y avait toujours eu un doute. Azog, il avait réussi à la faire se sentir impuissante, totalement à sa merci , elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité à part pour son amusement et il avait réussi à la briser. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Béorn et pour  _Léo_ , elle se serait tuée elle même, l'envie était parfois là, Béorn avait réagi avec rage face à l'orque pâle et Jacinthe comprenait, une part d'elle demandait à ce qu'elle réagisse de la même manière mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Si elle craignait plus que tout de retomber dans les mains d'Azog, elle craignait également de devenir comme Voldemort, se rappelant sans mal la haine qui l'avait envahi après la mort de Sirius face à Bellatrix, le désir qu'elle la fasse souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas être ainsi, sa rage lui faisait peur, elle le craignait donc d'autant plus, parce que même si elle savait se battre, la vie l'avait forcé à apprendre, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Etre sa prisonnière à nouveau... elle n'osait pas y penser. 

Elle approcha doucement le groupe d'orque, utilisant sa magie et ses connaissances du terrain et de sa forme louve, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, son père adoptif n'était pas loin mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, et lui non plus. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était aussi proche c'était parce qu'elle était plus discrète et ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, trop d'orques étaient prêts de leur territoire depuis quelques temps. Béorn était trop volumineux pour ne pas se faire repérer, Jacinthe était donc le meilleur choix, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils aimaient ça. Jacinthe parce qu'elle était en danger si jamais Azog la repérait, et Béorn parce qu'il avait déjà trop perdu et qu'il craignait l'idée de perdre d'avantage encore. Ils étaient leur seule famille. 

 

En allant se coucher moins d'une heure après, Jacinthe ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée de son surprotecteur de père, elle ignorait de quelle manière James se serait comporté, mais pour elle l'attitude de Béorn était normale, paternelle et elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde, même si il était bourru, paranoïaque parfois et qu'elle ne voyait presque personne d'autre. Leurs invités étaient une réelle surprise, elle n'avait pas souvent rencontré un aussi groupe de personne, encore moins de nains. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à aller à l'étage de la maison, un endroit à elle et elle était soulagée de voir que personne n'était monté, c'était facile à savoir vu son odorat, même dans sa forme humaine, son père ne l'aurait pas apprécié et elle non plus. Surtout vu qu'il avait déjà hésité à l'idée qu'elle revienne seule, seul le fait que Azog était dans les parages l'avait poussé à décider ainsi, et le fait que bien qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il y avait des étrangers, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'ils étaient des nains. Son esprit était différent sous sa forme animale, il avait donc vu les nains mais ne les avait pas reconnu comme tel, ce qui était pour le mieux vu qu'elle doutait qu'il l'aurait laissé retourner chez eux sinon, pas sans lui en tout cas. Elle se coucha donc, tranquille dans l'idée que son père veillait et qu'elle avait le sommeil suffisamment léger pour entendre si quelqu'un essayait de monter. Calmer son père en la présence de nains et du magicien après avoir senti l'odeur d'Azog serait suffisamment épuisant sans qu'elle veille tard.

Néanmoins elle avait sous estimé l'effet que Azog avait sur elle, sa nuit fut remplie de cauchemars et elle fut debout bien avant le lever du soleil, devant faire extrêmement attention pour ne pas réveiller les nains, le magicien, le hobbit et surtout son père, qui avait besoin de dormir après la nuit de patrouille. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien leurs invités surprises mangeaient mais elle supposait que c'était beaucoup, pareil pour boire, ne pouvant pas s'occuper des animaux vu qu'ils dormaient autour, elle s'activa donc, préparant des assiettes et des couverts pour tout le monde, avant de commencer à cuisiner des gâteaux, ça prenait un peu de temps pour cuire et comme ça ils auraient quelque chose à manger en se levant, autre que du fromage, ça calmerait aussi son père lorsqu'il s’apercevrait vraiment de la présence des nains, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arriver à ça mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les cacher, les choses dépendraient d'eux elle supposait. 

Elle alla chercher des fruits dans le jardin à l'arrière, en ramassant beaucoup, permettant aussi de cuisiner d'autres tartes et gâteaux,  elle ramena ses paniers à l'intérieur et observa les nains qui dormaient tous profondément, ils devaient vraiment être épuisés, son regard s'attarda sur le nain qu'elle connaissait bien, sur  _Léo_ , il était à côté d'un autre nain, elle supposait qu'il était le frère dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Ils avaient beau ne jamais échanger leurs noms, ils avaient parlé d'à peu près tout le reste, Jacinthe lui parlant même de son passé, quoique jamais d'Azog et de ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause des orques, elle ne voulaient pas en parler, même à présent, tant d'années après, elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, surtout vu sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait parlé des Dursley et de Dumbledore.  _Léo_ avait été visiblement fou de rage et elle avait été sûre qu'il voulait les tuer et leur faire payer pour ce qu'elle avait subi, bien qu'elle soit touchée elle ne voulait pas que son ami attaque ainsi les orques, ce serait bien trop dangereux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il était l'air assez casse cou comme ça, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle devinait des histoires dont il lui parlait.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, ils avaient besoin d'eau, elle allait en chercher tout les jours pour les animaux et pour Béorn et elle, ils en stockaient bien sûr mais mieux valait en avoir de fraîche, surtout vu le nombre de leurs invités. Elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, en tout cas elle ne le pensait pas, du coup elle était plus qu'un peu surprise de voir presque tous leurs invités debout, rassemblés devant une des portes, un était même accroché à la fenêtre. Elle avait entendu son père se lever quand elle ramassait des fruits un peu plus tôt, mais ne s'en était pas inquiété, il était juste en train de couper du bois, visiblement le sentiment n'était pas partagé par les nains. Ce qui était compréhensible, son père était intimidant, fort et vu sa position, avait accès à une arme aiguisée et dangereuse, en plus il n'aimait pas les nains, cela dit ça ne marchait que si ils étaient au courant de sa réputation, mais comme elle avait vu le magicien Gandalf le Gris,... c'était presque sûr qu'ils étaient au courant. Ça n'expliquait pas leur position. 

"Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire au juste ?" elle demanda donc, les deux seaux toujours dans les mains, attirant de suite l'attention de tous les nains, celui à la fenêtre manquant même de tomber tandis que celui avec la coiffure en étoile avait lancé un poignard, qu'elle évita aisément. Elle avait de bons réflexes en tant qu'ancienne attrapeuse de quidditch et c'était amplifié par sa forme animagus.

"Vous êtes la louve qui a stoppé l'ours hier." pointa le nain à la fenêtre.

"C'est correct, je m'appelle Jacinthe, maintenant qu'est ce que vous faîtes à la fenêtre et qu'est ce que vous attendez exactement ?" elle demanda de manière plus précise, faisant en sorte d'éviter de dévisager  _Léo_ , ce n'était pas du tout le moment. 

"On attends le signal pour être présenté les uns après les autres à notre hôte." expliqua un nain avec une longue barbe blanche, mais malgré son apparence de vieillard, Jacinthe restait sur ses gardes, il était très intelligent, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, surtout très observateur. Il sembla se rappeler ses manières vu qu'il donna ensuite les noms de ses compagnons, Jacinthe observa discrètement et rapidement,  _Léo_ qui était apparemment appelé Fili, avant de se concentrer sur Thorin. 

"Vous comptez sortir pour être présenté à mon père, par petit groupe alors que vous êtes un large groupe de nain ?" elle demanda un peu incrédule, mais qui avait eu une idée aussi stupide ?"Allez plutôt vous asseoir, je vais le chercher." 

"On nous a informé qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les nains, êtes vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Thorin attentif, il ne voulait pas mettre sa Compagnie en danger et il ne la connaissait pas, contrairement à Gandalf, néanmoins elle les avait protégé la veille et elle savait ce qu'elle disait vu que c'était son père, sans compter qu'il reconnaissait la description qu'avait fait son neveu de la femme qu'il voyait en rêve, si les regards insistants de Fili vers elle ne suffisait pas à le mettre sur la voie. 

"Mon père n'aime pas les gens en général, elfes, nains, hommes, il a un problème avec tous, quoique différent à chaque fois. Il ne vous attaquera pas et même si il était tenté, il ne le ferait pas dans la maison. Plus encore, tant que vous ne l'insultez pas il ne vous attaquera pas Thorin Ecu de Chêne." dit Jacinthe avant de poser les seaux au sol et de se diriger vers la porte. "Allez vous asseoir." 

"Pourquoi il ne m'attaquerait pas ?" demanda Thorin curieux avec un froncement de sourcil. 

"Nous avons un ennemi en commun." dit simplement Jacinthe avant de sortir, les nains se hâtant de lui obéir, elle avait raison après tout et ils étaient prêt à tout pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter. Même Thorin, quoiqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à propos de ce qu'elle venait de dire bien sûr mais aussi à propos d'elle, Fili avait arrêté il y a longtemps de raconter tout ce qu'elle disait, il lui faisait confiance et même si Thorin avait voulu la rencontrer en personne, une femme aussi proche de son héritier, de son neveu, il avait arrêté de l'harceler de question, ordre de Dis et il n'avait aucun intérêt à affronter sa sœur de la sorte. Elle était convaincue que cette Jade était quelqu'un de bien qui avait un effet positif sur Fili et elle refusait de laisser son idiot de frère le gâcher, ses mots à elle bien sûr. Et même si ça peinait l'oncle, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, surtout que Fili était toujours plus détendu après avoir parlé à la jeune femme. Il n'était pas non plus idiot, même si son neveu ne l'avait pas réalisé, Thorin pouvait voir que Jade, ou Jacinthe comme elle était apparemment appelée, était sa  _One,_ la seule femme qu'il aimerait vraiment, la lueur qui émanait des yeux de son neveu blond le disait clairement, tout comme les descriptions qu'il avait souvent fait d'elle. Le plus souvent à Kili et sans savoir que leur oncle pouvait entendre leur conversation, mais bon...Il attendrait un peu pour voir si il donnerait son accord, si Fili s'en rendait compte et que la jeune femme partageait les mêmes sentiments, mais le fait qu'elle n'avait pas su pendant longtemps le fait que Fili avait un titre et donc des richesses, aidait grandement. 

Jacinthe sortit donc et dut retenir un soupir en voyant le magicien et un semi-homme, un hobbit, devant son père qui semblait déjà agacé. Le manque de sommeil, la présence de Azog plus le comportement du magicien qui ne semblait pas enclin à dire la vérité, tout cela n'arrangeait pas la situation et certainement le caractère de son père. Surtout vu qu'apparemment il n'avait pas été informé que des nains étaient chez eux. 

"Le petit déjeuner est presque près." elle appela en s'approchant d'eux "J'ai dit à nos invités de s'installer pendant que je venais vous chercher." 

"Nos invités ?" releva Béorn, comprenant qu'il y avait bien plus que les deux qui se trouvaient devant lui. "Combien d'invités ?" 

"Treize nains, ravie de faire votre connaissance je suis Jacinthe." elle répondit à son père adoptif avant de se tourner vers l'homme et le hobbit qui étaient dehors et la regarder choqués et effrayés. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire sur son père au juste ?

"Bilbon Sacquet, enchanté." dit le hobbit d'un air plutôt automatique qu'autre chose.

"Des nains ?" rugit Béorn. 

"On se calme." dit fermement Jacinthe "On va prendre le petit déjeuner et discuter des choses calmement. Ils étaient chassés par des orques, ils sont venus chez nous parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix." elle pointa en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en le tirant dans la maison, il la suivit volontiers, heureusement parce que ça aurait été impossible sinon. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et plus fort aussi. 

Leur entrée dans la cuisine était tendue, Jacinthe choisit d'agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne remarquait pas les regards noirs que son père envoyait aux nains, elle se dirigea vers les fourneaux et sortit les gâteaux qu'elle avait fait en se levant le matin même et les sortit prudemment. Ignorant totalement la tension dans la salle, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un reniflement de son père, pas un reniflement dédaigneux mais un pour déterminer la provenance de l'odeur. 

"Tu as fais une tarte aux pommes ?" il releva. 

"J'en ai fait trois, et une tarte aux citrons, ainsi qu'un gâteau au miel et un aux noix." acquiesça Jacinthe en se tournant avec un sourire innocent. "On pourrait peut être faire les présentations en mangeant." elle pointa en retenant un soupir, les hommes.... Les nains ne se firent pas prier, prêt à tout pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter ou dévorer, et comme elle l'avait su au moment où elle avait compris qui était le chef de cette compagnie, son père ne protesta plus. Il s'assit et mangea une tarte entière tandis que Jacinthe sortait du fromage en plus de ce qu'il y avait déjà sur la table. 

"C'est vous qui avez cuisiné Miss Jacinthe ?" demanda Bilbon après un moment de silence où il avait goûté à la pâtisserie et avait fermé les yeux de délice. 

"Oui, je l'ai fait ce matin." confirma Jacinthe en s'asseyant, à côté de son père vu qu'il lui avait fait signe, pas la peine de le provoquer, la situation était déjà suffisamment tendue. 

"C'est délicieux." affirma le hobbit. 

"Oui vous êtes vraiment bonne cuisinière." soutint Kili qui mangeait avec plaisir, tout en observant la femme dont lui avait tant parlé son frère. Les nains suivirent l'exemple du hobbit et du prince, leurs compliments sincères. 

"Ma petite biche est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse." commenta Béorn avant de se lever pour attraper un pichet rempli d'eau. "Alors vous êtes celui qu'on appelle Ecu de Chêne. Dites moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est il à vos trousses ?"

"Vous connaissez Azog ? Comment ?" demanda Thorin en observant leurs hôtes, l'homme était calme mais la femme regardait par la fenêtre, s'étant également levée, et était visiblement tendue, elle était à côté de Balin qui était aussi à l'écart.

"Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes. Avant que les orques n'arrivent des contrées du Nord; le Profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenus ses esclaves." dit calmement et posément Béorn, il portait toujours une des chaines qui l'avait retenu, refusant que Jacinthe ne lui enlève, il disait que ça l'aidait à se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé, de ce qu'il avait perdu et de ce que ça voulait dire d'être libre. "Pas pour le travail voyez vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des Changeurs de Peaux et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment."

"Il y en a d'autres comme vous ?" demanda Bilbon.

"Il y en avait beaucoup." répondit de manière énigmatique Béorn, attirant un soupir d'agacement de Jacinthe, pourquoi attendre la question comme ça ? 

"Et maintenant ?" continua hésitant le hobbit. 

"Il n'y a plus que nous." dit Jacinthe, peu encline à continuer une conversation douloureuse. "Vous êtes en sécurité ici, les orques ne sont pas assez fous pour attaquer alors qu'ils sont si peu nombreux, encore moins sans leur chef."

"Sans leur chef ?" releva Thorin. 

"Azog a été rappelé au cours de la nuit. Des orques sont toujours dans les parages mais ils n'ont pas de chef défini." elle acquiesça. 

"Comment savez vous ça ?" demanda suspicieux Thorin. 

"Ma petite biche peut se faufiler et ne pas être remarquée." dit fermement Béorn mais avec une pointe de danger dans la voix. 

"Ils ne parlent pas dans la langue commune pourtant." pointa le roi, sans se soucier de l'agacement du Changeur de Peau. 

"Quand on passe assez de temps dans une cage à la merci des orques on apprends ou on meurt. J'ai survécu en étant attentive, je ne parle pas le langage noir mais j'en comprends assez." elle rétorqua calmement. "Jamais je ne lui obéirai ou ne le servirai. Je le tuerai avant." elle affirma en le regardant sans ciller, ses bras étaient dénudés, elle portait une robe marron simple qui ne couvrait pas ses épaules. Les nains pouvaient voir de multiples cicatrices sur ses bras, mais surtout autour de ses poignets.

"Donc il vous faut atteindre la montagne avant le dernier jour de l'automne." reprit Béorn, en s'asseyant après avoir fini de servir de l'eau aux nains. Gandalf avait fait un rapide résumé de la raison de leur présence chez eux. 

"Avant qu'arrive le jour de Durin oui." confirma d'ailleurs le magicien. 

"Le temps va vous manquer." pointa Béorn. 

"C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la forêt Noire." affirma Gandalf. 

"La forêt Noire ?" s'exclama Jacinthe. 

"Un mal est à l'oeuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces." soutint Béorn. 

"Les orques de la Moria sont alliés au Nécromancien de Dol Guldur, emprunter la Forêt Noire est dangereux, bien plus que de coutume." pointa Jacinthe avec inquiétude. 

"Nous prendrons la route des elfes, ce chemin est encore sûr." assura Gandalf. 

"Sûr ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux." pointa Béorn "Mais ça n'a pas d'importance." 

"Que voulez vous dire ?" demanda Thorin. 

"Ces terres sont infestées d'orques, leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter, ce qu'à dit ma Petite Biche est correct, Azog n'est plus dans les parages mais ses ordres sont clairs également, ils vont vous chasser et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la forêt Noire vivants." assura Béorn, certain de cela, et bien que Jacinthe n'aimait pas penser à la mort de  _Léo,_ de Fili, elle savait que son père disait la vérité. 

"Pas sans aide en tout cas." intervint Jacinthe, mais elle ne regardait pas les nains, elle regardait son père, le suppliant avec ses yeux émeraudes de les aider. 

"Je n'aime pas les nains, ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leurs." dit Béorn en se levant et en attrapant une souris blanche que Bofur avait poussé, la serrant doucement dans sa main. "Mais les orques je les hais plus encore. Vous pourrez vous reposer ici et on vous aidera à traverser ces terres."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de repos." affirma Thorin, qui voulait reprendre la route. 

"Si vous voulez affronter la magie qui entoure la Forêt Noire, même en prenant la route des elfes, vous allez avoir besoin de repos." contra Jacinthe. 

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" questionna Balin. 

"Les elfes ont de puissants pouvoirs qui entourent leurs forêts, particulièrement les elfes sylvestres. La forêt est enchantée, elle fera tout pour vous perdre et pour vous tromper, trompant vos sens mêmes, se rendre dans un tel endroit alors que vous êtes épuisés encore, ce n'est pas du tout conseillé." expliqua Jacinthe. 

"C'est juste." soupira Gandalf, "La magie des elfes est puissante, vous parlez de créatures féroces, de quoi parlez vous donc ?" 

"D'êtres venant de Dol Guldur." expliqua Béorn "Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire beaucoup plus malheureusement, nous nous tenons à l'écart de la Forêt Noire et des elfes en général, quand aux animaux qui s'y rendent, ceux qui reviennent ici ne parlent pas de ce qu'ils ont traversé, et peu d'entre eux reviennent. J'ai dit que je vous aiderai et je le ferai, nous avons des chevaux qui vous porteront jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, si vous le souhaitez je leur demanderai de vous prendre dès maintenant, mais c'est votre choix." 

"Nous nous reposerons un jour, mais pas d'avantage." finit par dire Thorin après une longue réflexion. 

Béorn acquiesça et quitta le coin pour aller voir les animaux qui étaient plus loin, néanmoins alors que les nains commençaient à peine à se détendre, il les avait accepté néanmoins il était un peu trop grand et avec une capacité un peu trop dangereuse couplé avec une antipathie des nains... oui ils étaient tendus, lorsque sa voix puissante se fit à nouveau entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y compris le magicien, la seule exception était Jacinthe qui commençait à débarrasser, ayant attendu qu'ils aient fini. 

"Jacinthe." dit d'une voix forte Béorn en revenant vers le groupe, il portait doucement un renard qui reposait dans un panier, ses gestes étaient doux néanmoins il était quand même en colère. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" 

"Un renard que j'ai trouvé hier, merci de me l'amener, je voulais le soigner d'avantage et lui donner à manger." dit calmement Jacinthe, en prenant délicatement le renard des bras de son père adoptif, le renard allant volontiers avec le mouvement.

"Comment a t'il été blessé ?" continua Béorn l'air toujours contrarié. 

"Un warg." répondit toujours aussi calme sa fille. 

"Tu t'es transformé alors que tu étais pas loin des orques et surtout d'Azog ?" il demanda avec d'avantage de colère. "Tu sais qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour que tu sois à nouveau sa prisonnière, les fous qui ont tenté de t'attraper ces derniers mois le prouvent non ? Azog est dangereux, tu le sais pourtant." 

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, il se serait fait tué si je n'étais pas intervenue ou il aurait succombé à ses blessures, elles étaient beaucoup trop importantes." répondit sans sourciller Jacinthe "Je ne le laisserai jamais m'attraper et j'ai été prudente, mais je ne regrette pas mes actions. Je suis capable de me défendre et je ne suis pas idiote." 

"Fais plus attention Petite Biche, je ne veux pas te perdre et je doute que Azog ait oublié qui lui a fait la blessure à l’œil, ça et tes pouvoirs..."soupira Béorn avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de repartir. 

"Les cicatrices qu'Azog a à l’œil, c'est vous ?" s'exclama Thorin choqué. 

"Il m'a sous estimé et a pensé que j'étais brisée. Il avait tort, et puis même si il avait réussi à me briser." et il l'avait brisé, elle avait juste réussi à cacher à quel point, en tout cas elle l'avait fait à l'orque pâle, mais elle n'avait pas eu à le faire pendant longtemps vu que Béorn et elle avaient réussi à s'enfuir, détruisant le camp des orques et tuant beaucoup de leurs tortionnaires au passage. "Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé le voir." elle finit sa phrase sans regarder le nain, plus préoccupée par le renard blessé dont elle enlevait doucement les bandages qu'elle avait fait avant de se coucher, il dormait encore lorsqu'elle avait vérifié un peu plus tôt et elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il se laissait faire, elle le devait à Béorn, parce que même en tant qu'animagus elle n'avait pas eu cette compréhension avec les animaux et eux avec elle. Béorn lui avait appris et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait mémorisé avec joie, heureuse de la distraction au début mais rapidement c'était parce qu'elle voulait les comprendre. Elle hésita un peu avant de montrer ses pouvoirs aux nains, néanmoins elle n'allait pas laisser ce renard souffrir parce qu'elle craignait leurs réactions, et puis de toute façon qu'avait elle à craindre ? Le seul qu'elle connaissait était Fili et il savait déjà pour ses pouvoirs, et ils l'avaient vu se transformer en louve la veille. Elle plaça donc doucement ses mains au dessus de la large blessure du renard et activa ses pouvoirs qui commença à guérir, comme la veille, quoiqu'elle arrêta rapidement.

"Pourquoi ne pas le guérir entièrement ? C'est dans tes pouvoirs." pointa Gandalf qui avait observé la scène avec fascination. 

"La blessure est grave et il y a des dégâts internes, si je le guéris trop vite je risque de le manquer, en plus même avec mes pouvoirs, il a besoin de repos. Ce sera plus sensible et fragile, du coup il doit faire attention. Ici il sera en sécurité." répondit simplement Jacinthe en lui donnant à boire et à manger avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

"Guérir ainsi, est ce un don de Changeur de Peau ?" demanda Bilbon qui ne partageait pas le même point de vue sur la magie que ses compagnons. 

"Non, Jacinthe... elle est un cas à part. Elle vient d'un autre monde."


	3. Histoire et Déclarations

"J'admets qu'elle est jolie mais au point de dire qu'elle est d'un autre monde." plaisanta Bofur, le mineur était toujours prêt à plaisanter, grand charmeur, il n'avait pas trouvé sa  _One_ , mais ça ne le faisait pas désespérer pour autant, tout comme ça ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer les femmes qu'il rencontrait. 

Si son commentaire était surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère, il n'attira pas des sourires de la part des jeunes descendants de Durin, Fili n'appréciait pas du tout qu'un autre homme observe ainsi la femme qui lui plaisait tant, et Kili savait à quel point Fili tenait à Jacinthe, il en avait tant entendu parler au fil des années. Contrairement à ce que croyait Thorin, Fili savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour Jade/Jacinthe, il avait compris il y a des années de cela qu'elle était sa  _One_. Bien sûr il lui avait fallu du temps pour vraiment comprendre, au début il avait simplement cru que c'était des sentiments normaux pour une meilleure amie, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait eu beaucoup après tout. En tant que héritier de Thorin, Fili n'avait pas eu énormément d'amis en grandissant, pas des sincères en tout cas, c'était une des raisons qu'il était aussi proche de Kili, et réciproquement d'ailleurs. C'était suite à une discussion avec Dis, sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui parlait de son père, et de leur relation qu'il avait compris, ou plutôt qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Jade. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à Kili, c'était le seul à qui il pouvait vraiment en parler, hors de question d'en parler à Thorin qui était suspicieux de tous, encore plus à Dwalin qui n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui on parlait de ses sentiments, sa mère était aussi une possibilité, mais il était gêné de lui en parler. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Jade/Jacinthe via leurs rêves, il avait voulu le faire en face, son frère avait donc été sa meilleure option. Le commentaire de Bofur, bien que flatteur, n'était pas apprécié par les frères. Non pas que Bofur s'en soit aperçu, il regardait attentivement Gandalf, comme les autres nains, tous étaient intrigués par ses paroles étranges. 

"Ne soyez pas sots, je ne parle pas du physique de Jacinthe. Il existe de nombreux mondes en dehors de la Terre du Milieu, mais le voyage entre les mondes n'est pas évident ou accessible. Jacinthe n'était pas volontaire pour le voyage, et lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans notre monde, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivée, elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler mais je sais que ça n'a pas été facile ce qui lui est arrivé. Les ombres dans son regard lorsqu'on en fait mention sont assez de preuves... Dans son monde, ceux avec des pouvoirs sont plus nombreux qu'ici, leurs pouvoirs sont différents aussi, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce qu'ils sont capables de faire..." dit Gandalf en fumant sa pipe. 

"Vous ne savez pas grand chose alors." pointa Dwalin, qui avait lui aussi entendu parler des rêves du prince blond et avait compris qui était la fille de Béorn, adoptée ou non. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la magie, n'avait pas confiance, mais elle ne s'était servie de ses pouvoirs uniquement pour soigner un petit renard, ainsi que pour les protéger de Béorn dans sa forme d'ours, et il était effrayant. Même Dwalin pouvait le reconnaître, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi penser de la femme aux yeux émeraudes. Uniquement qu'elle avait l'air douce mais féroce et ça, ça pouvait gagner un peu son admiration et son respect. Le fait qu'elle exaspère autant le magicien n'était qu'un bonus pour le nain guerrier.

Son commentaire gagna un regard courroucé de la part du magicien, Gandalf était bien des choses mais une d'entre elle, c'était qu'il était fier, son âge, le respect qu'il recevait un peu partout en terre du Milieu, l'avait habitué à autre chose. Même les nains qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de respect pour lui, éprouvait de l'admiration à son égard, mais Jacinthe, non jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais écouté, pas plus qu'elle n'avait écouté Saroumane lorsqu'il était venu la trouver, tentant de la convaincre comme Gandalf avait fait. Elle avait repoussé chaque magicien, sauf Radagast mais le Brun n'avait rien dit. Béorn a qui elle se confiait, Gandalf en était sûr, ne disait rien non plus. Les deux hommes, tentaient visiblement de l aprotéger, même d'eux, des gens biens, et Gandalf avait été déçu lorsque Radagast avait refusé de parler, qu'importe ce que le Gris avait tenté. Il avait essayé de convaincre Béorn mais avait moins insisté, l'homme-ours pouvait le tuer après tout.

"Je sais que lorsque Jacinthe a fait ce voyage contre sa volonté, elle est arrivée aux pieds de Azog, lors du voyage elle s'était transformée en louve, elle était très blessée déjà et ça avait été le meilleur moyen de se protéger. Bien sûr Azog n'a pas perdu de temps, il n'avait plus qu'un changeur de peau, Béorn. Il en voulait un autre et là c'était possible." dit donc avec humeur Gandalf.

Le magicien commença ensuite à dire ce qu'il savait de cet autre monde, mais Fili ne voulait pas l'entendre, il en savait probablement plus que Gandalf pour le coup et puis il voulait passer du temps avec elle, il voulait la voir, pas entendre des choses qu'il savait déjà. Enfin à part pour Azog, ça il n'avait pas su et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, voulait comprendre aussi pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il la trouva dans le jardin, en train de s'occuper des plantes.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda Fili en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, ou comment il pourrait aider mais il était prêt à le faire si nécessaire et si c'était possible. 

"Non ça va, merci. Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?" elle demanda en lui souriant. 

"Je suis en pleine forme." assura le blond "Je voulais te voir et je n'avais pas envie d'écouter Gandalf parler de toi et de ton monde d'origine. Tu m'en as déjà parlé, enfin à part au sujet d'Azog."

"Qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas menti ?" demanda Jacinthe, évitant le sujet d'Azog pour le moment.

"Tu as horreur des mensonges." pointa Fili. "Les secrets tu les comprends et peux les accepter mais pas les mensonges. Tu ne m'aurais pas menti, certainement pas pendant toutes ces années. Je te connais, même si je ne sais pas tout. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Azog qui t'avait fait du mal ? Je le croyais mort."

"Je ne savais pas que tu ignorais qu'il avait survécu, je t'aurai dit qu'il vivait sinon. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un proche de Thorin Écu de Chêne, je sais à quel point il déteste ta famille. Il en a parlé souvent. Tu dois être prudent, il veut la mort de ton oncle mais il veut le faire souffrir, tuer la famille de ton oncle avant de l'achever, c'est ce qu'il veut." elle lui dit en lui prenant la main, le regardant dans les yeux. "Tu dois être prudent Léo, je veux dire Fili. Enfin aussi prudent qu'on puisse l'être dans une quête pour affronter un dragon."

"Je ferai attention, tu as ma parole." assura Fili en serrant la main de son amie, bien sûr lorsqu'ils se voyaient en rêve, ils parlaient beaucoup et parfois ils avaient des contacts physiques, prise de main, bras autour de l'épaule, ce genre de chose, mais il était heureux pour chaque et ça semblait mieux maintenant, c'était dans le monde réel. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je ne parle pas du fait que Azog était vivant, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui t'avait fait du mal dans ce monde là ?" 

"Te rappelles tu de ta réaction lorsque je t'ai dit ce qui m'était arrivé ? Lorsque je t'ai parlé des Dursley ? De Jedusor ? Des mangemorts ? De Dumbledore ? Tu étais fou de rage, tu voulais aller dans le monde d'où je viens pour les massacrer." elle pointa en détournant le regard.

"Je me rappelle." confirma Fili, l'air sombre, sa main libre se ferma en un poing, il se rappelait sans mal la rage qu'il avait éprouvé à l'époque, une rage qu'il éprouvait encore à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux. Il était déjà énervé maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait été la prisonnière de Azog, il imaginait sans mal à quel point l'orc pâle avait du lui faire voir l'enfer. Il se rappelait bien son état à l'époque, elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler et il n'avait pas voulu la pousser, ses yeux avaient été hantés pendant tellement d'années. Il avait déjà haï Azog avant pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille, mais là c'était pire. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr mais il pensait que c'était similaire à la haine qu'éprouvait son oncle pour Smaug. 

"Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses la même chose cette fois." dit Jacinthe sans le regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi ? Il mérite la mort, plus même." dit Fili en faisant en sorte de garder un ton posé, il ne voulait pas lui hurler dessus mais il avait envie de rugir, de crier sur Azog, de le frapper encore et encore.

"Je veux sa mort oui. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes fou de rage, tentant de massacrer tous les orcs qui croisaient ta route." soupira la jeune femme. 

"Pourquoi ?" insista Fili, la suivant lorsqu'elle se leva, l'attrapant par le bras, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. "Réponds moi Jade, je veux dire Jacinthe." tournant son visage pour qu'elle croise son regard.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses tuer." s'exclama Jacinthe.

"Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?" demanda Fili, un peu blessé par sa phrase.

"Lé... Fili, mes parents étaient des sorciers puissants pourtant ils sont morts pour me protéger. Sirius est mort en essayant de me protéger, Dobby est mort pour me protéger, j'ai perdu tellement de monde Fili. Tu es important pour moi, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses tuer aussi. Je ne doutais pas de tes capacités de combat, je ne le doute pas, même si j'aimerai que tu ne fasses pas cette quête, mais te perdre encore plus à cause de moi... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. La vie que je mène aujourd'hui est calme, je suis heureuse avec mon père, j'aime lorsqu'on parle tout les deux... Je ne voulais pas qu'Azog te tue." elle expliqua, ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans ceux bleus azur du nain blond, étaient noyés de larmes.

Fili avait vu Jacinthe de bien des manières, il l'avait vu blessé, fatigué, effrayé, triste, nostalgique, heureuse, joyeuse, pleine d'espoir, songeuse, rêveuse. Il l'avait vu de plein de manière différente, si au début de leur amitié ils avaient tous les deux porté des masques les choses avaient changé depuis, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de soixante ans après tout. Il l'avait vu vulnérable bien souvent, et ça avait été réciproque, et là, il n'était pas capable de ne pas la réconforter. Il ne réfléchit pas, il la prit dans ses bras sans attendre et la serra contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, jamais, mais là c'était de sa faute. C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, parce qu'il l'inquiétait. Quand il lui avait parlé de la quête pour Erebor, elle l'avait soutenu, elle lui avait demandé d'être prudent mais sinon elle n'avait pas protesté, et tout au long du voyage elle l'avait écouté, tenté de le conseiller quand il en avait besoin ou sinon de lui changer les idées. Il savait qu'elle était forte, mais là blottie contre lui, tremblante, et la sentant lutter pour ne pas le faire,  elle ne semblait pas l'être, il éprouvait surtout un besoin de la protéger, de tout si nécessaire.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne mourrai pas, j'aimerai si ça voulait dire que tu serais rassurée, que tu n'étais plus effrayée, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te mentir. Je peux en revanche te promettre que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour survivre et que je ferai attention. Pour Azog, je ne fuirai pas devant lui, ça non plus je ne peux pas te le promettre. Azog est un ennemi de ma famille, il veut ma mort et moi la sienne, je laisserai mon oncle le tuer parce que je sais qu'il le hait vraiment, mais si l'occasion se présente je le ferai moi même. Pas que pour ma famille, mais aussi pour toi, parce que je me souviens que trop bien de l'état dans lequel tu étais à l'époque, parce que je veux qu'il paie pour les souffrances qu'il t'a fait enduré. Mais je n'irai pas le chercher." dit Fili, serrant plus fort contre lui Jacinthe, savourant malgré la situation son corps contre le sien. 

"Je dois continuer mes tâches." elle dit après un moment de silence, appréciant elle aussi l'embrasse de Fili, elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité avec lui.

"Je peux t'aider ? Je ne suis pas doué en jardinage, mais je peux te prêter mes muscles." il proposa, la relâchant avec regret, mais faisant quand même un effort pour sourire avec légèreté. 

"Tu pourrais peut être apprendre pour le jardinage je te signale. J'allais nettoyer l'étable, si tu veux venir avec moi, mais tu n'es pas du tout obligé de m'aider." elle assura, souriant également.

"Ça ne me dérange pas, je t'assure." affirma Fili.

"Fais comme tu veux." céda Jacinthe.

Les chevaux étaient certes libres, comme tout les animaux qui vivaient chez eux, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas des zones équipées pour eux, l'étable par exemple et il fallait l'entretenir. Ce qu'elle faisait à tour de rôle avec son père, même si Béorn faisait plus les tâches demandant beaucoup de force, comme couper et ramener du bois ou construire des choses. Si Jacinthe aidait parfois à construire des choses avec lui, ce n'était pas une grande passion de sa part, elle préférait travailler la terre ou s'occuper des animaux. Une chose qui n'était visiblement pas du gout de Fili vu qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à le faire, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il ne le faisait pas pour apprendre quelque chose de particulier, non il le faisait pour passer du temps avec elle, pour l'observer.

"Tu fais ça tout les jours ?" il demanda après un moment où il racontait différentes anecdotes majoritairement sur la quête mais il y en avait aussi sur son passé.

"Tout dépend de quelle tâche. Mais en général oui, voire tout les deux jours. Ça dépend aussi du travail à faire ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le travail le plus agréable qui soit, mais il faut le faire." pointa Jacinthe en souriant.

"Oui je sais, c'est la même chose pour le travail de la forge ou des métaux. On ne peut pas toujours faire que les parties agréables." confirma Fili, son oncle ainsi que sa mère Dis, l'avait encouragé à s'essayer aux divers métiers  que pratiquaient les nains, déjà pour mieux comprendre les besoins nécessaires à chacun selon leur profession mais aussi pour trouver sa voie. Thorin par exemple était bien sûr un guerrier d'exception mais il était aussi un forgeron , faisant de très bonnes lames avec plaisir. Leur mère elle trouvait son bonheur dans la gravure de la pierre, tout comme les deux portes bonheur qu'elle leur avait remis à Kili et lui. Si Kili avait suivi la voie de leur mère dans la gravure, Fili lui préférait la création délicate des bijoux à celle des armes, même si il était aussi capable de faire une épée."Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Gandalf, pourquoi ?" Ce n'était pas vraiment marqué, pas si on ne la connaissait pas en tout cas mais lui il la connaissait et il savait lorsqu'elle était contrariée ou mal à l'aise. Et ça avait été le cas à l'intérieur, bine sûr au début il s'était demandé si c'était la présence de la compagnie dans son ensemble, des autres nains, qui posait un problème. Si tel avait été le cas il ne l'aurait pas blâmé, bien sûr il aurait été un peu déçu, mais il aurait compris, Jacinthe ne voyait pas souvent des gens, elle préférait la paix et la tranquillité, et il pouvait bien reconnaître que les nains, eux pour le coup, et bien ils n'étaient pas vraiment comme ça. Si la scène chez Bilbon l'avait amusé, et le faisait toujours rire, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il éprouvait un peu de culpabilité maintenant qu'il savait que le hobbit ne les attendait pas du tout. Il avait donc observé Jacinthe et c'était aperçu que ce n'était pas les nains qui lui posait un soucis, c'était Gandalf, il en avait eu la certitude lorsqu'elle avait commencé à soigner le renard, sa manière de lui répondre était froide pour Jacinthe. Il était donc curieux.

"J'ai rencontré quelques fois Gandalf, c'est un puissant magicien, je n'en doute pas mais il est têtu et il ne fait qu'insister pour que j'aide Arda, la Terre du Milieu. Je n'ai rien contre mais son aide ne semble pas limiter aux soins et autres, non il veut que je me batte. Saroumane aussi d'ailleurs, quoique le magicien blanc semble plus déterminé à me placer sous son contrôle qu'en première ligne. Je me suis déjà battue, je me suis sacrifiée, j'ai vu les horreurs de mon monde et aussi un peu de celui là. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer, et je suppose que tout cela m'a rendu un peu plus égoïste, parce que je sais que je me battrais pour ceux que j'aime mais pas forcément pour tous les inconnus. Gandalf ne veut pas le comprendre et cela m'ennuie. Il n'est pas vraiment un invité que j'aime recevoir." soupira Jacinthe. "Je ne veux pas être utilisée pour mes pouvoirs, pas à nouveau."

"Tu ne le seras pas." affirma avec force le nain blond, il se rappelait des quelques fois où Jacinthe avait parlé de gens qui tentaient de la faire prendre une autre voie, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'elle voulait et il faisait à présent le lien avec les magiciens, et même si il avait appris à apprécier le magicien gris, il avait assez observé pour savoir que c'était en effet quelque chose dont il était capable de faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à Bilbon par exemple.

"L.. Fili tu ne peux pas affronter tout ceux qui m'ennuient." pointa Jacinthe avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi pas ?" la défia un peu Fili, il avait lui aussi un sourire mais son regard était également sérieux. Il était sincère, il voulait vraiment la protéger, de tout le monde si nécessaire.  

"Tu ne peux pas voilà tout." répondit Jacinthe, ne trouvant pas un argument suffisant, il y en avait plein, mais ce n'était pas leur première discussion à ce sujet et il était plus têtu qu'elle, elle n'y avait pas cru la première fois, mais il avait dit que c'était typique chez les nains. Et comme elle ne connaissait que lui, jusqu'à hier en tout cas, comme nain, elle s'était fiée à sa parole.

"Je compte bien essayer." affirma Fili.

* * *

 

 

"Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à te voir comme ça." soupira Fili, après l'avoir observé en silence plusieurs minutes, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans un mot de protestation, le laissant faire comme il voulait. Attendant qu'il lui dise ce qui le perturbait.

"Dans une étable ?" releva Jacinthe. "Ou en louve bloquant un ours géant ?"

"Un peu des deux. Je voulais te trouver une fois que cette quête était terminée, quand je serai libre de faire ce que je veux..." soupira Fili sans la quitter des yeux.

"Lé... Fili, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire." dit Jacinthe hésitante.

"Je pense que si mais je vais le dire plus clairement." dit Fili, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, il était nerveux et un peu inquiet quand à sa réaction, néanmoins il était aussi déterminé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait pas prévu de le faire comme ça, ou à ce moment là même, mais il ne comptait pas attendre, cette quête lui avait montré à quel point la vie était précieuse et il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute de ses sentiments, qu'elle les ignore une minute de plus. "Je voulais te trouver quand je n'aurai pas d'autre obligation que celle de mon cœur."

"Fili..." souffla Jacinthe en détournant le regard.

"Dis moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, dis moi que tu veux que je m'arrête et je le ferai." il dit en prenant son visage dans ses mains, le tenant comme un trésor, le trésor qu'elle était pour lui. Il était un nain, en dehors des richesses, le plus grand trésor pour eux, c'était leur  _One,_ la femme qu'ils aimaient. "Dis le moi Jacinthe." Elle ne répondit pas, pas avec des mots, mais elle leva elle aussi ses mains pour les mettre sur celles de Fili, les serrant. Une tension dans le corps de Fili s'évapora, il avait pensé qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour lui, mais il avait eu un doute. Il avait beau la connaître, réussir à la lire, il ne pouvait pas être certain, il n'avait pas été sûr et là, son geste ça lui disait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. "Je t'aime Jade, Jacinthe, quelque soit le nom que tu veux que je te donne, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Léo, Fili." elle répondit.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage, faisant ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire depuis la veille lorsqu'il lui était tombé dessus, il se baissa et l'embrassa, encore plus heureux lorsqu'elle ne le frappa pas et répondit à son baiser.


End file.
